Viscount Kraken
Origin: Vampire Hunter D Alias/Aka: The Great Sea Beast Classification: Vampire, Greater Noble Threat level: Celestial Age: Over 6,000 Years Old Gender: Female Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, & 7; Nobles are eternal, ageless, and undead immortals who can survive even after getting their regen negged), Regeneration (At least Mid-Godly; Nobles can regenerate even after getting their protons vaporized by Anti-Proton weapons. Kraken came back even after getting his Fount of Life severed by D and seemingly getting erased), Resurrection, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, & Power Bestowal (Nobles can bite anyone to make them their servant vampire thereby changing the latter's physiology, controlling their will and soul, and bestowing them with most of their powers if not all of it), Hypnotism & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can put someone into deep sleep as well as hypnotise them with a mere glance or gesture), Aura (Nobles radiate a ghastly aura), Paralysis & Fear Inducement (Nobles can paralyse beings with their hypnotic abilities and moreover, their presence can induce fear amongst any being), Animal Manipulation (Nobles can easily control any wild animal or monster with a glance or gesture) Telepathy & Telekinesis (Nobles were stated to have Cryptesthesia and Psychic powers), Stealth Mastery (Nobles can be very stealthy to the point their running makes no sound and they can walk on water bodies without even causing any ripples), Flight (Type 3; Nobles can glide like birds in the sky), Minor Plant Manipulation (Flowers coming in contact with the nobles can wither away unless they are made by Nobility themselves), Perpetual Power Growth (The powers of a Noble grows throughout the years), Shapeshifting (Nobles can shapeshift themselves into Fire Dragons, Gases, Darkness, Mists, and even Rainbows), Black Magic (Nobility are known for performing Black Magic Arts but it's unknown how they do it), Life Manipulation (Nobles can bestow life as well as Regenerative abilities to non-living things via Sorcery), Weapon Mastery (Nobles were stated to be specialists in combat including swordsmanship), Darkness Manipulation (Scaling from his servants who can generate a field of Darkness which can absorb all signs of people, sounds, even movements of the air), Water Manipulation (Has complete control over the water in his domain), Weather Manipulation (Can create artificial storms), Matter Manipulation (Can dissolve things like trees with his water), Invisibility (Can remain invisible), Air Manipulation (Seemingly appears to be covered in white smoke), Shapeshifting & Intangibility (Total Conversion; Exists in a form made completely out of water making it so that any physical attacks would pass through him), Reactive Evolution (Was seemingly able to resurrect himself and evolve himself after D cut him down which made him resistant to D's attacks the next time D attacked him), Can Survive in Space, Resistances to Extreme Heat & Magma Manipulation (Extreme Heat of at least upto 50,000°C are of no consequence for Nobles and they can easily swim through Magma with temperature over 2000°C casually without being affected at all), Shadow Manipulation (Nobles cast no shadows at all), Radiation (Nobles are unaffected by Radiations), Poison Manipulation (Regular poisons and toxins are not fatal for Nobles as their biology can cleanse away the toxins from their body but they can still be affected by Nobility poisons which are extremely potent enough to put them in a coma), Ice Manipulation (Nobles can easily survive in the cold vacuum of space for an indefinite amount of time where the temperature is -270°C), Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, & Soul Manipulation, Hypnotism, Paralysis, Fear Inducement & Sleep Inducement (Nobles can fight each other without getting affected by their basic standard abilities such as the "Kiss of Nobility" or their paralysis, hypnotism, fear inducement, and sleep inducement), Empathic Manipulation (Was unaffected by D's Unearthly Beauty), Fear Inducement and Paralysis Inducement (Was completely unaffected by D's Eldritch Aura), Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Conceptual Attacks (Type 4) and Regeneration Negation (At least Mid-Godly; Was able to develop resistances to D's attacks as well as his ability to severe the Fount of Life) Physical strength: Likely Universal (Was able to completely capture Vol 23 D in his water sphere and forced the latter to go Full Vampire Mode just to break out of it) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Universe+ (Was stated to have been taught by the Sacred Ancestor in water sorcery and mystic arts and only those of his bloodline can harm him implying that he was far stronger than most of the Nobles. Was so powerful that D has to go Full Vampire Mode to escape from his captivity and slay him) Durability: Likely Universe+ (Was shown to have an upper hand against Vol 23 D in their fight and was defeated when the latter went Full Vampire Mode) Speed: At least FTLx (Was able to react to and capture Vol 23 D) Intelligence: At least Hyper Genius (Comparable to other Nobles) Stamina: Likely Nigh-Limitless Range: Few Kilometers (Has complete control over the water in his domain which can be either town or village sized) Weakness: Holy Objects like Cross & Holy Water, Sunlight (But only works on Earth), Garlic, Fire/Explosive Arrows or Swords through the Heart Standard equipment: None Notable Category:Vampire Hunter D Category:Character Category:Male Category:Vampire Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Threat level Celestial Category:Current Threat level: Celestial Category:FTL speeds Category:Flying Category:Shapeshifter Category:Magic user Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Water element manipulator Category:Darkness element manipulator Category:Wind element manipulator Category:Light novel Category:Antagonist